Conventionally, electrical connectors attached to devices such as electronic devices have been required to have a watertight function in order to make the inside of the devices watertight from the outside. As such an electrical connector, there is known an electrical connector having a structure configured to prevent liquid from getting into the inside of the device through a gap between the connector and the device from outside when attached to the device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrical connector having a watertight function. In the electrical connector, a shell 5 is fitted inside a casing 2. A seal member 6 is provided in the vicinity of an end portion of the casing 2 on a connection terminal insertion side around an outer periphery of the casing 2. In the electrical connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the seal member 6 is in press contact with a surface of a case for containing the casing 2 therein on the connection terminal insertion side, in order to prevent water from getting into a gap between the case and the casing 2.